


Snookered

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU where Jessie and Christy are sisters, AU where Rhett and Link are not best friends since first grade, AU where Rhett and Link only meet in college, Adultery, All the drink names are real, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, Link kinda bottom, Look them up if you want to know how to make them, M/M, NSFW, Rhett kinda top, Snooker Table, Sooooo much dirty talk, Switch top/bottom, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: This story takes place in a world where Rhett and Link never met in first grade, and where Jessie and Christy are sisters. Also in this AU world Rhett and Link only meet while in college, and Link is Christy's second, no, no wait...her third husband. So let's join in as Rhett and Jessie get invited over to her sister's house for dinner. Sounds simple right? Well it isn't. See, Rhett always had a thing for Link ever since meeting him in college. Ahh now the plot thickens...as do other body parts. It's just your average dinner...what could possibly happen? Grins wickedly...enjoy.





	Snookered

* * *

 

 

 

**“That's it.**

**Fate is a fickle whore.**

**We're not going.**

**Take your clothes off**

**and get back in my bed.” ―**

**Karen Marie Moning**

 

\---

 

Rhett McLaughlin held the door open for his wife, Jessie, and wearily walked in behind her. _Ugh! Another family get-together at the in-laws._

 

Granted, Jessie's older sister, Christy, was pretty cool, but there was nothing as nice as being in your own house. At home Rhett could watch whatever he wanted, do whatever he wanted, and raid the fridge if hungry. Here he'd have to make conversation, sit politely and pretend like he gave a fuck.

 

The one nice thing about spending time at Christy's was the amazing game room up in the attic. The house was one of those mammoth converted brownstones that a person could easily get lost in.

 

Christy Neal had a six-figure job, so nothing was too good for herself or her home. Rhett couldn't even recall seeing Jessie's sister wearing the same outfit twice. The world was Christy's oyster and the sexy blonde was slurping it down.

 

The forty-some year old woman even married a man half her age. Charles Lincoln Neal was this tall drink of water with a wicked twinkle in those baby blue eyes. It was so wild how that man was now his brother-in-law. For fuck's sake, the guy had gone to the same college as Rhett and Jessie...hell, the dude had even been in Rhett's Economics 101. And now the man was living in the lap of luxury getting to bang Jessie's sister.

 

“Hey y'all, glad to see you.” Christy said with a genuine smile as she gave her sister and Rhett a hug. “Rhett, the beer is ice cold and waiting for you at the bar.”

 

Rhett saluted the woman and made a beeline for the living room. At least the beer would be the top notch kind and free flowing. After a couple bottles, Rhett wouldn't give a crap about being stuck there for the next few hours.

 

Back in the entrance way, Jessie was laughing and talking with her sister about some show they both watched. It was nice that their voices faded away the closer Rhett got to the bar.

 

As he cracked open a delicious cold beer, the silence of the living room surrounded him warmly. Well for a few seconds anyways.

 

“Hey, Rhett, can I get your magic fingers to help me with this tie?”

 

At the sound of his brother-in-law's voice, Rhett's pulse quickened and he quickly glanced over at Link. The guy was always sneaking up without making a sound.

 

“Hellllloooo, Rhett?”

 

Rhett shook himself out of his head and smiled at Link. “Sorry, what did you need help with again?”

 

Link moved closer, “For the life of me, I can't get this tie knotted correctly. Can you help me with it?”

 

Rhett felt a zing of lust flow to the tip of his cock at the sight before him. So okay maybe he swung both ways depending on what was offered to him. Body parts were all fun if one kept their mind opened.

 

And maybe, just maybe he had taken notice of Link Neal back in college. And it's possible he'd always had a thing for the sexy fucker. But given the current circumstances, he kept all that firmly locked away in his imagination.

 

One of the major things he kept hidden was just how much Link's height turned him on. Jessie was a hot woman, but she was so short that Rhett was always having to bend in half just to kiss her. That wouldn't be the case with Link, since the man was easily six feet tall...and hell...if that didn't get Rhett's dick all hard and leaky.

 

“Sure, I can help you out.” Rhett's voice sounded gruff even to his own ears as he answered the man's request. He moved over and had to hold back a groan. The guy still wore the same cologne as in college...and fuck! It was the sexiest scent Rhett had ever smelled. He had tried to buy a bottle for himself, but Jessie hadn't liked it.

 

Well he sure like it, and especially how it mingled with Link's own body chemistry. Rhett felt his cock twitching to life and had to think more clinically about the situation at hand. His fingers shook a little as he reached over to grab the two sides of the tie.

 

As he looped the two parts together, Rhett was rewarded with another perk of his height kink. Given that Lincoln's chin lined up with Rhett's, the man's warm lips were so close to his. Oh how he wished to feel them surrounding his cock.

 

It didn't take more than a few minutes till the tie was sufficiently knotted. Rhett tugging on the long tails to make sure the fabric lay flat and crease free. So maybe it was more about letting his fingers linger a few seconds longer on the man's chest than making it look perfect. The thought of adultery never entered Rhett's brain as much as it did in Link's presence.

 

The man still hadn't moved back when Rhett's hands lowered, and he had to fight the urge to lean over and nibble on the warm, salty neck above the crisp white collar. Rhett took advantage of the closeness to store away a very detailed mental image of Lincoln's body for later masturbatory usage...or if he was honest, even a few times when Jessie gave him a blow job.

 

Rhett's cock went from a chubby to rock hard, the moment Lincoln's head tilted backward to look at him. The dark hair framing the man's baby blue eyes to perfection. His fingers itched to use that hair to tug and yank Link's head to the desired location.

 

If Lincoln had been his lover, Rhett would have shoved him up against the living room wall right now. Rhett's cock pushing against the ass crack wanting access to the tight oasis hidden between the cheeks.

 

_Fuckn' hell! I better get away from this guy before I do something really stupid._

 

Rhett made a hasty retreat behind the bar and grabbed another beer.

 

“Wait to you see what I have in store for you tonight.” Lincoln said as he sauntered over to the bar, defeating the whole purpose of Rhett's escape.

 

Rhett gaped at the man wondering if he had heard wrong, “Wh..what?”

 

Link chuckled, “Charades. I got the wifey to agree to play few rounds after supper. You and I will cream Jessie and Christy with our mad skills.”

 

Taking a long swig of his beer allowed Rhett to look upward at the ceiling instead of at Link. Yeah so maybe he could have just shut his eyelids, but he knew the delicious image of the man's ass dripping with copious amounts of warm cum would be on continuous loop.

 

When hands wrapped around his stomach, Rhett did a spit take and nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

“Whoa, babe, didn't mean to scare you.” Jessie pulled his face down low and placed a kiss on his lips. A naughty glint shown in her eye after she glanced over at her sister and Link and saw they were across the room. Being safely hidden behind the bar, she let her hands slowly sink lower so she could playfully rub the crotch of his jeans.

 

“Holy shit! I've never knew THAT could happen from getting scared.” She nibbled on her lower lip as lust filled her eyes. Her hand continued to grab and rub her husband's erection through the denim.

 

Rhett wasn't an idiot. If his wife wanted to rub his cock, his cock would always welcome it. Fuck, how he wished he could be back home with Jessie free to get his rocks of one way or the other. Hell, maybe she'd finally let him use the other hole for once.

 

What was it with women and not wanting to do anal? Jessie was up for everything else, but heaven forbid he try to poke the pucker...Nooooo! And being bi, ass play was something Rhett craved. He had even offered to purchase a strap-on for her to use on his ass if she'd let him try.

 

Pushing all that aside, Rhett just tried to focus on what he could actually get from the woman. So feeding on his wife's surge of lust, Rhett leaned over and put his lips to her ear. “Come up to the bathroom with me. I'll bend you over the sink and fuck you senseless.”

 

Jessie blushed and nibbled more on her lower lip. “Mhmmm…I wish we could.”

 

Frustration was a bitch, especially in that moment for Rhett. His erection fizzled fast as he tossed his empty bottle into the trash, and quickly replaced it with a new one.

 

“Supper's ready, y'all.” The personal chef Christy had hired two years ago said coming into the living room and smiling at the two couples.

 

“So what treat are we going to get tonight, Tess?” Jessie asked.

 

“For starters, I've made a bacon and mushroom risotto. And for the main course I've prepared the most delicious beef wellington.”

 

Everyone except Rhett groaned in delight. Rhett was still behind the bar feeling pissed off that Jessie wouldn't sneak upstairs with him. _Where's the little horny chick I married? The woman who used to suck me off in the college library while we studied for finals? Fuckn' hell! I need to cum._

 

He reluctantly followed the herd into the dinning room. The others were talking about some stupid shit, but Rhett didn't care enough to follow the conversation.

 

“What do you think, Rhett?” Link asked as he placed his hand on Rhett's arm and smiled. “I personally like the missionary style. What's your favorite?”

 

Rhett looked at the three pairs of eyes staring back at him and wondered what the hell he had missed. Had Link just asked him what his favorite sexual position was?

 

He glanced quizzically at his wife, “Which one did you chose?”

 

She giggled, “I said I liked it any style as long as it was naked.”

 

Oh sure! He couldn't get Jessie to sneak upstairs, but the woman was fine with talking sex at the dinner table. Geesh!

 

Rhett couldn't believe his ears. Everyone seemed so casual about it. What the hell was going on? He looked at Christy, “How about you? What was your answer?”

 

Christy reached over, took Lincoln's hand in hers, and grinned at her boy-toy, “I just like everything he choses. I'm not picky. He knows exactly what I like and he never fails to deliver.”

 

Rhett felt his cock make a slight resurgence at the image of Link's cock being delivered to him to use with some kinky fuckery. He had to fight not to adjust himself as they stood in the doorway to the dinning room. _What a crazy, fuckn' night this was turning out to be._

 

Jessie sidled up to her husband, “So what's your favorite, babe?”

 

Shaking his head at where the night was going, Rhett smiled over at Christy, then to Link. As he held the man's gaze Rhett said, “I personally like when sex is wild and animalistic.”

 

Three mouths gaped in shock at him.

 

“Rhett, umm...we were talking about our favorite styles of furniture.” Jessie told him as a blush spread across her face.

 

Rhett squeezed his eyes shut as he scrubbed a hand down his embarrassed face. He so needed to get the fuck home before he really screwed things up.

 

“Poor Rhett.” Link said with a smirk as the man came over and playfully ruffled Rhett's dirty-blonde hair.

 

His skull sizzled where Lincoln's fingers had touched, and the desire to do bad things enveloped him ten fold.

 

“Poor Rhett? How about poor, me?!” Christy said with a pained expression on her face. “Now I have images of him boffing my sister that I'd rather not see.”

 

Link laughed deep and loud. “Well maybe at bedtime I'll help you make new images so you can forget those.” Arms were wrapped around Christy's waist as Link leaned over to place a kiss on her lips.

 

“Now none of that, y'all.” Tess scolded as she walked into the dining room. “My risotto is perfectly cooked and I won't have it spoiled. You can play later. Now sit.”

 

Everyone made their way to the elegantly laid table and sat as commanded. Tess served the perfect portion of the rice dish to the two couples.

 

Rhett skeptically scooped up a spoonful, but was pleasantly surprised by the delicious flavors bursting in his mouth. Now this made suffering through the rest of night totally worth it. “Mhmm! Simply mouth watering, Tess.”

 

The older woman smiled, “I bet you say that to all the girls, Rhett.”

 

He grinned back as he winked at her.“Just the ones that can make my mouth water.”

 

Almost two hours later, the four made their way back into the living room. Their stomachs were full, and they had smiles on their faces. Even Rhett.

 

“Damn that woman can cook!” Jessie said as she sat on the sofa rubbing her stomach. “That was the best beef wellington I've ever had. Even Gordon Ramsay would've been impressed.”

 

“She's certainly a god-send.” Christy said as she sat on the leather sofa. “I love Lincoln to death, but he's such a bad cook. He even burns milk.”

 

Link playfully sat on his wife's lap and wrapped his arms around her neck, “Thank goodness you're rich, babe. Otherwise we'd be dying of starvation.”

 

Rhett sat next to Jessie on the other sofa and casually glanced over to the sickeningly loving couple. He tried to make it seem like he was just looking at them equally. Instead, he was actually more engrossed with the thickness of the thighs that stretched the navy fabric of Lincoln's pants when the man sat. The smooth, tan skin of the man's arms were taunt as they clung to Christy's neck.

 

He was seriously going to jump Jessie when they got back home. Hell, he might not be able to get past fucking her in the car before they even left the driveway. Wherever it happened, she was going to get pummeled, sucked, and nibbled till she screamed. Never before had Rhett felt so damn horny.

 

“Okay people, you know what time it is.” Link said as he carefully slide off his wife's lap. The man then walked over and jokingly sat on Rhett's lap...sticking his tongue out at the giggling sisters. “Rhett and I are so going to spank some ass tonight. Babe, go get the game box.”

 

Christy got up and went behind the bar to pull out the crate filled with all manners of board games. “While I'm over here does anyone want a drink?”

 

Link wiggled on Rhett's lap as he turned to look at his wife, “I want a blow job.”

 

_Mold growing on an old lady's wrinkled cunt._

 

_Hairy spider legs._

 

_Rolling around in a pile of dog shit._

 

Rhett tried to think of the grossest things imaginable to keep the blood from pooling in his cock. _I swear if Link wiggles any more he's going to be teetering on the main attraction at penis-land._

 

“What would you like, Rhett?” Christy asked as she poured the ingredients for Link's drink into a martini glass.

 

“I'd kill for a suck,bang,blow.”

 

Jessie giggled next to Link and Rhett on the sofa, “And I'd like a screaming orgasm please.”

 

Everyone chuckled at that one. Christy worked her magic at the bar and soon was handing out the requested drinks. “Just so you know, I always double the liquor.”

 

Link wiggled again on Rhett's lap, as he leaned over to see what Christy had made for herself. “Ohhh, I should have asked for that instead. I could really enjoy a slippery dick right about now.”

 

_Okay, that's the last straw._ Rhett couldn't find anything repulsive enough to hold back the blood flow to his nether regions. Not when the impish man wiggling on his lap was saying such dirty things. _I'd give him a very slippery dick if he asked._

 

At the moment, the cock tenting Rhett's pants was all Lincoln's fault. If the man had an issue with it, well too fuckn' bad! Rhett did everything in his power to sit still, but the urge to rock and thrust was proving to be near impossible.

 

He finished off his drink, and welcomed the numbing effects brought on thanks to the mixture of vodka, tequila, and the double shot of Jagermeister.

 

“Okay, so who's going first?” Jessie asked as she finished her screaming orgasm. The vodka and bailey's making her cheeks flushed.

 

Christy groaned, “I absolutely hate charades. Lincoln, can't we do something else?”

 

Link lifted himself off Rhett's lap and moved behind his wife to kiss Christy's nape. “We could always put on some tunes and dance.”

 

“Oh yes. Please let's do that instead.” Jessie said with honest excitement. “Rhett and I haven't danced in ages.”

 

“Dang it!” Christy sent a pleading look to her husband. “Lincoln, you know I have two left feet. I hate dancing more then I do charades. How about we play some snooker up in the game room? Or poker, or hell…I'd even play gin rummy.”

 

“Sorry, darling.” Link kissed Christy's neck again before moving over to the high-tech stereo system. “I really want to dance now. I guess I'll just have to steal Rhett away from Jessie.”

 

Link smiled at Jessie, “Can I take your husband for a spin?”

 

Jessie giggled, “He's all yours, Lincoln. I'll just have Christy help me with another screaming orgasm...my glass needs refilling.”

 

Christy rolled her eyes at her sister, “I better get drunk as a skunk so my cerebral cortex can forget hearing you say that, missy. Come on, brat, that drink is relatively simple to mix.”

 

“Cool! So could you also show me how to make a shaved pussy?” Jessie asked as she followed her sister over to the bar.

 

Rhett sat on the sofa taking it all in and grinned. _Dear letters to Penthouse. It was a typical night till my wife asked her sister to show her a shaved pussy and how to have a screaming orgasm._

 

The opening notes of a song started playing then as Link said, “This should do it.”

 

As Rhett looked up at the man's now swaying form, he saw a hand extended towards him in invention. Michael Bublè's _Home_ crooned from the stereo as Rhett stood and went along with it. His cock was sending warning signals to his brain about getting too close, though. Rhett internally yelled back, _Shut the fuck up you dick._

 

How many times in a married man's life does he have the green light from his wife to dance with a hot man? Never. So Rhett was making sure to take in every fucking detail. If unplanned cock hardening took place that would be Link's issue. Even the pope would have an erection dancing with this guy.

 

Rhett's body burned as it made contact with Link's. The man's warm chest brushing against Rhett's when Link playfully wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck. Rhett took a risk and let his hands rest right above the man's deliciously round ass. Oh how badly he wanted to slip his hands under the navy waistband and explore the cheeky terrain.

 

The next song to fill the air was Michael Bublè's version of _Fever._ It was such a perfectly bad song for that moment. It screamed of sex and dirty deeds done in dark corners or even darker alleys. 

 

Suddenly a vision of Link in a dark alley flashed so clear in Rhett's head. The man was wearing a red dress-shirt and was smiling wickedly. He saw himself pulling Link to him and then slamming the man's back into the grimy brick facade. Nipples pebbling through the red material just asking to be bitten.

 

In the fantasy, Rhett cupped the man's ass in his hands and slid Link up against the rough brick wall to bring those poking nips to his mouth. Lincoln moaned as Rhett's teeth braised each nipple. His mouth leaving a wet patch on the crimson fabric.

 

Link moaned again, but this time it sounded so erotically real. “Well damn, Rhett.”

 

That was when Rhett realized he had actually cupped Lincoln's ass for real. He went to move his hands higher, but the man grabbed his wrists to stop him. “Just a few minutes more please. This reminds me so much of one of my favorite scenes in  _ Fifty Shades of Grey.” _

 

“What's that? Some sort of chick flick?”

 

Link gave him an incredulous look. “You're kidding me right? It's only the hottest book on the market right now. Even I would fuck Christian Grey”

 

Rhett snickered, “Oh I see. So it's glorified mommy porn.”

 

“Oh it's just plain smut with a coating of angst and fluff.” Link said with a devilish twinkle. “My favorite part was chapter twenty-one in the first book. Let's just say it involves a snooker table and some naughty anal sex. I tried to get Christy to defile our table after I finished that section, but she was too worried about staining the felt.”

 

_ Slam.  _ Instant hardon as images of a naked Link bent over a snooker table started to fill his brain. The man's dick pressed against the green felt. His own cock rammed up Link's puckered pink hole. Dirty words filling the air.

 

Rhett erection was slamming against his zipper. There was no way, with how close their bodies were, that Link didn't feel it. The vision of the alley and the snooker table, gave Rhett a sense of boldness...he leaned down and placed his lips against the man's ear. “I wouldn't give a fuck about the felt if you were mine. I'd fuck your ass so hard on that snooker table the legs would break off.”

 

He felt a gasp escape Lincoln's lips, as the man's crotch suddenly tented against Rhett's. Feeling wicked, he pulled Link's hips even tighter against him and let their cocks rub together.

 

Movement from across the room entered his peripheral vision, though. Causing Rhett to instantly, but reluctantly remove his hands from Link's ass. He wanted to pout as he also took a few steps backward and allowed some space between their now none-dancing bodies. The lost feeling of their body heat and their cocks rubbing, left Rhett cold and grumpy.

 

“Look, babe, I've got a wet pussy for you to sip.” Jessie teased as she came over and held out another drink to Rhett.

 

Keeping his front side turned away from his wife and Christy, Rhett took the drink and swallowed it in one gulp. He risked a glance at Link who was watching his every move. Lifting the glass to his lips, Rhett proceeded to lick around the rim.

 

Link looked away quickly. The man's navy pants still sporting a bulge behind the zipper. With shaky hands, Lincoln pushed fingers through his dark hair and walked over to his wife.

 

Rhett glanced over to the couple as he placed the empty glass on the coffee table. He saw Link's arms wrap around Christy and smirked as one of the woman's hand inched lower.

 

“Care to dance with your wife?” Jessie asked, as she pulled on his arm.

 

Looking down at the sexy raven-haired minx, Rhett nodded. He needed to get Jessie to fuck him somehow in the next ten minutes or he was going to lose his mind.

 

He allowed the music to slink around their bodies as he seduced her the best he could. He knew all the spots to nibble and brush against. Knew how her earlobes were direct links to her clit and how sucking on them always got her horny.

 

By the end of the song, Rhett knew Jessie was good to go. He grabbed her ass and ground her against his dick. “I need to fuck you...now.” He whispered into her ear before sucking on the fleshy lobe.

 

Her glazed-over eyes darted to her sister and Link, but the other couple were still cuddling at the bar. She and Rhett could easy sneak out and have a fast fuck in the restroom upstairs.

 

Jessie smiled invitingly at her husband and nodded.

 

Rhett almost roared with sexual hunger at her acceptance. Granted, what he really wanted was to shoot off in Link's mouth or ass, but right now any hole would do.

 

They almost made it past the doorway when Christy called out, “Where do you think you're going? Sorry, but the only hanky-panky allowed in this house is between myself and Lincoln.”

 

Rhett's fist clenched in utter frustration. He had never raised a hand against a woman before, but hell! He was sorely tempted to do so now.

 

Jessie saw the anger in her husband's eyes and knew she had to get her sister out of the room right away. “Hey, Christy, how about you and I go for a drive. I have a sudden hunger for some rocky road ice cream. Isn't there a mini mart in town?”

 

Christy must have sensed the volatile situation she had produced and nodded. “Sure, honey. Ice cream sounds really good right now.”

 

Rhett didn't give one flying fuck at the moment. He wasn't apologizing to anyone. He stood as still as he could till the two females left the room.

 

The second the front door shut, he let out a roar of rage. “Your wife can be a real ass some times.”

 

Link laughed as he inched his way closer to Rhett. “Well you'll have plenty of time to calm down. The nearest mini mart is at least twenty minutes away.” The man squeezed Rhett's arm, “Want another drink? Maybe some sex on the pool table or simply some anal sex? They both have loads of alcohol content.”

 

Rhett slowly turned to look at Lincoln. _Was he trying to get me to fuck him or just being silly?_ It was a hard situation to decipher. If the man was being silly and Rhett propositioned him, then Rhett's life would become a pile of flaming shit. But oh fuck! If Link meant it...just to be able to slide his cock inside that ass. _Mhmm._

 

Looking right into those baby blue eyes, but keeping it calm, Rhett asked, “How about some anal sex on the pool table? Better together don't you agree.”

 

His lungs stopped producing oxygen as he waited to see how the man would respond. Rhett saw Link's goozle nervously bobbing away as the man decided whether to play it off or do something. _Oh please, fuckn' hell, just say yes._

 

Link gulped, “How about you go up to the game room, and I'll make us some drinks. We can play a game of snooker till Christy and Jessie get back home.”

 

Rhett snarled as he strode angrily out of the room. Fuckn _' cock tease!_ At least he got some of his aggression out by stomping up the stairs. First thing he did once he reached the game room, was dashing into the bathroom and shutting the door. He was getting his rocks off now, one way or another.

 

He unzipped his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down to his ankles. His cock sticking straight out and screaming that it was about fuckn' time it got some attention.

 

Rhett grabbed the throbbing dick in his hand and started roughly jerking off. His eyes were tightly shut and inside his head he was pushing Link's navy pants down. It worked like a charm. When he visualized the moment he slid his cock into the man's puckered hole, Rhett felt a shiver run down his spine.

 

“Rhett, I have our drinks.” Link's voice called out from the other side of the bathroom door. “Rhett? You up here?”

 

Before he could do or say anything, the door was opened and Link was standing there with his mouth hanging open. Mhmm, how much Rhett wished he could fill that hole with his dick.

 

The guy kept staring at Rhett's cock as if in a trance.

 

Rhett decided not to stop jerking off. His strokes going from fast to slow...painfully slow. It was hard to hold back, though, as Link's breathing got heavier.

 

Rhett decided to tease the man into action, “So what did you make yourself to drink, Lincoln? Maybe a slippery dick, a dick lick or maybe even another blow job?”

 

As if he couldn't hold himself back anymore, Link placed the two drinks on the counter, then slowly walked over to Rhett and reached out to stroke his fingers over the tip of Rhett's leaking dick.

 

“Fuck!” Rhett groaned at the contact.

 

Link swiped his index finger through the pre-cum, lifted it to his pink lips and sucked it off. “I can get those drinks anytime from Christy. I'd rather enjoy the anal sex on the pool table.”

 

Grabbing Rhett's dick, Lincoln pulled him up and dragged him by his shaft out of the bathroom. Rhett just left his jeans and boxers by the toilet as he willingly followed.

 

“So I'm just supposed to shove this cock up your ass without getting a chance to sample the rest?” He asked as Link let him lose when they reached the snooker table.

 

Rhett came up behind and moved his hands around using one to brush a nip while the other went down and rubbed across the front of Lincoln's pants. The hard heat that met his hand had Rhett quickly undoing the button and shoving the navy fabric off. That was when he noticed the naughty bitch-boy didn't have any underwear on. “You little slut!”

 

Link smiled wickedly over his shoulder at Rhett, “Christy didn't even know I went commando. That was all your fault.”

 

Rhett was very intrigued, but had something more important to do before asking why. He loosened the man's tie and yanked it off, then he unbuttoned the white dress-shirt...pushing the soft fabric off and letting it drift down. He relished in the sight of Link's tanned flesh. He twisted the man around then and glared down at the hard cock. “I've got to get that between my teeth.”

 

He knelt down and sucked Link's cock head into his mouth. A dirty groan left the man's lips as Lincoln's back arched. Rhett let the bulbous tip pop out of his mouth as his right hand spanked the man's ass cheek.

 

“Now, bitch-boy, tell me why it's my fault you went commando.” He grabbed the thick shaft, pulled the whole cock back into his mouth, and sucked on it.

 

“Oh fuckn' hell, Rhett. You really believe I can think at all while you do that?” Lincoln's fingers pushed through Rhett's dirty-blond hair and held on tight.

 

Rhett grabbed Link's scrotum and tugged as he let the cock once again slide out of his mouth. “If you can't think when I do that, then you're going to be fuckn' brain dead when I do this.” Letting go of the man's balls, Rhett spun Link around, pushed him down so he was bent over the edge of the snooker table and spread the ass cheeks wide. A few globs of spit later and he was unmercifully shoving his dick into Link's puckered hole. Not slowly, or even just the head, but rough, fast, and every single fuckn' inch!

 

After Rhett pushed Lincoln's legs apart even more, he grabbed the edge of the table and started pounding the man's ass as hard as he could. “Now, my sexy cock slut, I want a detailed telling of why you didn't have underwear on tonight.”

 

Link chest getting rug-burns from being jarred roughly against the green felt with each thrust. “I…oh fuck…I…I've always…oh shit yes…always liked you. Oh fuck me, Rhett…mhmmm fuck yes this is...this is just what I needed.”

 

Rhett's hand lifted off the table and spanked the man's butt hard. “This is your last chance, my delicious bitch-boy. Tell. Me. Why.” He punctuated the last command with his balls slapping against Link's own.

 

“Oh fuck…I…I…read that book…oh…oh shhhiit, Rhett…and…I was so horny because of Christian Grey, and…it made me think of you…so I…ohhhhhhhh fuck me…wanted to be naughty and get my ass fucked…oh hell! Mhmmm”

 

Without warning, Rhett pulled his dick out and took a step away from Link's bent form. He walked around the snooker table and climbed up by the man's head. Rhett spread his bent legs low enough that his sloppy cock slapped against the green material, only an inch away from Link's mouth. “Get that tongue out and lick this cock that was just fucking your dirty ass.”

 

Link had to stretch forward to reach the slick flesh. Rhett held the man's hands down so all Link could work with was his tongue. He licked as much as he could.

 

“I'd let you suck my dick off, but I don't want to waste my cum in your pretty little mouth.” Rhett teased Lincoln by stroking his cock half an inch from the man's opened mouth.

 

Link moaned, desperately wanting to have that cock between his lips.

 

Rhett jumped off the table then and walked back behind the man. Leaning down, he roughly spread apart Link's ass cheeks so the gaping hole was clearly visible for his viewing pleasure.

 

“You are so lucky time is running out, or I'd make you lose you fuckn' mind before I finished with you.” Rhett moved between the man's legs and jammed his dick back in Link's ass.

 

He reached under the man's hips and let his fingers rub the slippery cock head that was pressed against the green felt. He moved the wet, sticky fingers to Link's mouth and pushed them inside. The man was more than happy to suck on the offered flesh coated in his own precum.

 

Rhett moaned at the sight before him, “I'm going to love cumming in your ass, my sexy slut. Were you an ass virgin, Link?”

 

Lincoln was still sucking those fingers. “Y…yes. Your cock is…mhmmm ohhhh fuuuck…the first to sink into my ass.”

 

Rhett's cock jerked hearing that and he pulled it out to rub the slippery tip around the stretched hole. He slowly inserted the cock head back and enjoyed seeing it disappear into Lincoln's ass. “Fuck, that's so hot. Mhmm, Link, I wish you could see your tight hole squeezing me.”

 

Leaning forward, he allowed the gravitational force to push the rest of his cock into his brother-in-law's anal cavity. “Oh holy fuck, Link. You're so damn tight.”

 

 

Lincoln just whimpered as he continued to suck on Rhett's fingers. The man's free hand was pushed under his body so Link could stroke his hard cock.

 

When Rhett pulled out the next time, he just stood there almost a whole minute doing nothing. Link almost cried as he looked over his shoulder. “Please...please don't stop! It felt so fucking good. I felt every inch of it…every vein.”

 

Rhett positioned his cock at the gaping hole, and this time he didn't go slow. He dug his fingers into Lincoln's hips and rammed his cock all the way back in till their balls slapped together.

 

He reached out then, grabbed the man's dark hair and made Lincoln arch backward. “Make me cum, bitch-boy. Tell me what you want from me.”

 

“Oh fuuuck, Rhett…oh fuck yes. Fill my tight little rosebud. Your cock whore wants to feel your dick explode in my virgin ass.” Link bit his lower lip so hard he could taste blood. “Oh shit…oh fuck, Rhett, harder…pound my ass harder…I want to be so sore that I whimper every time I sit down.”

 

That did it. Rhett let go of Link's hair, put a death grip on the man's hips, and started jack-hammering his brother-in-law's ass. “Uhhhhpmmm…you fuckin' cum slut here it comes. Take it, my sexy bitch-boy.”

 

Link pushed his ass back causing a loud smacking sound as their flesh collided together…Rhett just completely lost it. His cum exploding deep in the sloppy hole. Rhett leaned down as he kept pumping into the man and bit Lincoln's shoulder.

 

When the last shudder left his cock, Rhett let it slip out of Link's abused hole. “Don't fuckn' move, Lincoln.”

 

Rhett quickly retrieved his boxers and jeans from the bathroom and got dressed. His clothed state just made Lincoln's nakedness seem raunchier. The man's poor ass was still stretched wide open. Rhett lifted his hand and let it come down hard onto Link's right cheek. “Get dressed, my beautiful cock whore, unless you want Christy and Jessie to find you like that.”

 

Link moved slowly as he stood. Every muscle in his body ached, but he was still so incredibly horny since he hadn't cum yet.

 

“Turn around again so I can get one last look at those plump cheeks.” Rhett commanded. He watched the man pivot and felt his cock twitch back to life as he saw the cum oozing down Lincoln's thighs.

 

He reached down and grabbed Link's clothes and tossed them at the man. “You're not allowed to clean yourself. I want my cum dripping from your ass till the moment Jessie and I leave.”

 

Link carefully redressed so not to get any cum on the outside of his clothes. It was deliciously squishy between his crack, and the pant legs wanted to stick against the inner thighs where Rhett's cum had dripped. Link slid up Rhett's body when he finished dressing and pressed his hard cock against Rhett's softer one. “I wish I could feel your mouth on my cock!”

 

Rhett sniggered as he knelt down in front of the horny man. Link's hard dick pressing against the crotch of the navy pants. “You want that cock in my mouth? Does my dirty whore want me to suck his dick so he can cum?”

 

“Fuck yes, I do.”

 

Rhett leaned over and pulled the dick up past the waistband. He leaned forward then and brushed his beard against the dripping cock head.

 

Link moaned at the rough sensation...baby blue eyes fixed on the sight below as Rhett made another pass across the aching tip.

 

Rhett looked upward at Lincoln's pleading face as he licked the sticky cock head. “You want me to shove this dirty cock down my throat? Does Christy know what a slut she's married too?”

 

“She knows and indulges me to an extent, but I've been after anal way before that book got me horny for it. It's the one thing she's refused to try.”

 

Rhett stood up again and planted a deep kiss on Link's lips. “This is what you're going to do for me tonight. You're going to let my cum stay up that ass of yours as long as you can. When you can't hold it or hide it any longer I want your fingers in that sloppy hole fucking yourself using my cum. I want your other hand playing with that deliciously thick cock of yours.” He pushed the cock back down into Link's pants before leaning over and roughly biting the man's neck...sucking hard enough to leave a hickey behind.

 

Link's knees buckled and he reached out to hold onto Rhett's shoulders. “You are so fuckn' wicked.”

 

“Oh baby, this was nothing compared to what I could do if we had more time.” Rhett smirked as he took Lincoln's hand in his and they walked back to the living room.

 

Just as the sound of a key sliding in the door broke the silence, Rhett moved closer to Link. He leaned down and whispered, “Oh and I almost forgot the most important part of your homework, my beautiful bitch-boy. When you play tonight, I want you to scream my name as loud as you can no matter the consequences.”

 

Lincoln struggled to remain standing at the bar, while Rhett sauntered to the sofa and sat. Jessie and Christy were laughing as they walked into the room. Two bags of groceries dangled from their wrists.

 

“Anyone up for some hot fudge sundaes? We even got a bottle of that magic shell stuff.” Jessie emptied the contents of the two plastic sacks onto the bar. She then grabbed some bowls from below, and proceeded to make everyone a sundae.

 

Rhett stood up and made his way back to the others. “Mhmm, some hot fudge sounds real good doesn't it, Lincoln.”

 

Grabbing the can of whip-cream, Rhett picked up a finished sundae and used the nozzle to crack through the chocolate shell. He pumped a couple shots of cream into the hole and let some drizzle out. “Here, Lincoln, this one's yours.”

 

The look Link sent him, promised of more fun in the future and Rhett's cock twitched happily in his jeans. Rhett couldn't wait for the next time he could get Link alone, very sloppy, and completely snookered.

 

The End

 


End file.
